What Will Survive of Us
by Aristeia
Summary: The need for closure leads them to discover just how deeply they affected others. Oneshots featuring various characters. Chapter 3 - Lu Ten sees his cousins one last time before leaving for his first battle.
1. Zuko: Honor

**What Will Survive of Us**

_Chapter 1: Honor_

_ "Evil and good are always in war inside you, Zuko. It is your nature, your legacy, but there is a bright side. What happened generations ago can be resolved now by _you_. Because of your legacy, you alone can cleanse the sins of our family and the Fire Nation. Born in you, along with all the strife, is the power to restore balance to the world."_

* * *

The words his uncle spoke that fateful night in his prison cell remained with Zuko to this day. It was the catalyst in his life; the night Zuko learned he was descended from Avatar Roku was when he finally realized what his duty to the world—and himself—was. Helping the Avatar defeat his tyrannical father was one of many paths that was always present, but remained unseen until he was able to choose it for himself. After spending so many years scouring the world for the Avatar, he ended up finding himself along the way. Switching allegiances to teach Aang Firebending was the best decision he ever made in his life. No longer was he that selfish prince who did not care for the common people, no longer was he the boy who had nothing in common with his peers; he was now the Firelord during an era of peace.

Despite changing and transforming into that beautiful prince his uncle always knew he could be, Zuko still felt guilty over many of the mistakes he made in the past. He still felt resentment and sadness. The young Firelord knew that the only way he could truly be at peace with himself was to make amends and search for his redemption all over again, but in a much different place from where he first discovered and earned it. Zuko would have to return to the other nations—not with the lifelong friends he made during his arduous time as a prince aiming toward his humility but—alone.

He began his new journey weeks ago and found nearly everyone he wanted to see. First, the Firelord traveled to the Southern Water Tribe with his friends Katara and Sokka to help rebuild their home to its former glory. Zuko was overwhelmed with the positive reception he received from the tribe; he was shocked at how quickly they had forgiven him and his country, especially after the Fire Nation had ravaged them for so long. Having been graced by the Southern Tribe's cordiality for a week, Zuko and his men presented a shipload of supplies for the tribe's use and a monetary gift in the name of all Fire Nation citizens so that they could further rebuild their home.

After leaving the South Pole, Zuko parted ways with his loyal crew to continue his journey alone. He proceeded to return to the various Earth Kingdom villages he passed through a year ago as a lost prince—one of them being the hometown of the farmer Gansu, his wife Sela, and their son Lee. Despite being a king now, he felt bitterness and rejection return to him—the very feelings that festered inside him the day he left the village. The last time the Firelord was there, he stood up against the thugs that continually stole from the people they were assigned to protect. Zuko ended up using his Firebending to defend himself from their assault and announcing his true identity in front of the villagers, only to be met with hostility and banishment. They were unable to look past where he came from and who he was, choosing instead to ignore his good deeds. That day, Zuko experienced first-hand just how much the world despised his nation and his people.

The young Firelord could still feel uneasiness emanating from the villagers as he walked the dirt roads of their small town, but all that changed when he visited Lee and his family at their pig farm. Zuko was delighted to see that Lee's older brother Sensu and their father Gansu had returned safely after the end of the war. To prove to the villagers that the Fire Nation had undergone many revisions under his rule and that his countrymen now felt deep remorse for their actions (during the war, most people in the Fire Nation did not even know of all the suffering that existed elsewhere in the world; it was hidden from them), Zuko presented Sensu and the rest of the men in his battalion with Flames of Valor—the highest honor in the Fire Nation military—and donated money to the village so that they too could recover from the hardships of the century-long war his great-grandfather instigated.

Everything Zuko had done and accomplished over the past few weeks was frightening to him at first, for the young monarch was unsure of how people would react to him. He wasn't ignorant and knew that there were many people in the world who still remained prejudiced against the Fire Nation, but was surprisingly well received everywhere he went. For this he was relieved and thankful, but the next stop on his journey reverted him to his previous state of doubt and uncertainty. There were many horrible things he had done in the past, but the thing that probably haunted him the most occurred when he and his uncle began their short life as refugees. An Earth Kingdom girl showed them genuine kindness, something that Zuko had never experienced from a stranger before he met her, and he returned her selfless actions by stealing from and lying to her.

_She must have been_ _so downhearted,_ Zuko thought. _She won't want to see me and I wouldn't blame her. I betrayed her trust and generosity._

Song had come across Zuko and Iroh just after they were branded traitors of the Fire Nation by Firelord Ozai. Back then, Zuko had not yet evolved into the person he is now; she met him early on when he was still indifferent towards the world and driven only by his rage and need for his father's acceptance. He and his country are different now: that's all he wanted the world to know. Zuko wronged her and his guilt was always present, so he wanted to meet Song again to prove just how ashamed he was of his past self. Restructuring the Fire Nation and helping to rebuild the Water Tribes and the Earth Kingdom was not enough for him—he had to repent and apologize with all his heart.

"We're almost there, Kaze," Zuko murmured nervously to his eel hound mount.

The lights in Song's home illuminated brilliantly in the surrounding wilderness. He was returning to her just as he left so abruptly a year ago—silently in the night with only the stars to guide him. Zuko wondered if Song and her mother had heard of him and how he became Firelord or if he was still only Lee to them. He squeezed his eyes shut in discontent; Zuko did not want to be remembered as a petty and ungrateful thief.

_That's why I have to do this,_ he thought with a renewed determination. _I'll always be a horrible person if I'm _remembered _that way. I need to be free of my former self._

* * *

"Song!"

"Yes, Mother?" the girl replied as she gathered the last of the dishes on the dining table.

Her mother paused for a moment before asking, "Do you think I made too much roast duck?"

Song let out a soft laugh. "Yes, I do. I keep telling you this, Mother, but you always end up making enough for ten people!"

"Oh, I just can't help it," her mother sighed. "If only that kind man Mushi and his nephew decided to stay and make a living in the village..."

The girl grimaced as she remembered Lee. To spare her mother the burden of knowing the truth on what happened that night, Song never told her how their ostrich horse was stolen from them. After losing their father to the Fire Nation, she and her mother remained hopeful and continued to believe in people. Knowing of Lee's actions would have devastated the woman.

She confided in Lee, even showed him the horrible scars the Fire Nation left on her, and helped him. Of course the maiden expected nothing in return, but she at least wanted him to know that he wasn't alone and that she understood him. Song let Mushi and Lee go without saying a word despite witnessing the theft of her ostrich horse. Too crestfallen to be angry, she allowed them to leave freely. The young herbalist really believed that she reached Lee that night, but seeing the manner in which he left her and her mother's benevolence and hospitality proved the girl otherwise.

_I was such a fool,_ she thought somberly.

After putting away all of the dishes, she helped her mother wash them and then cleaned up the dining room. When her chores were all done, Song felt she needed a bit of fresh air and stepped outside onto the porch. The maiden placed herself on the exact spot where she had sat next to Lee when she tried talking to him. She just wanted to get through to him and renew his hope, but he still remained so distant.

Suddenly, Song heard a twig snap nearby. Her head immediately shot up to find Lee standing before her with a parcel in his hands. He looked so different from how she remembered him; the air about him seemed lighter somehow. The girl could not put her finger on it, but knew he had changed. After all, he came back and that was more than enough proof for her.

She stared at him in disbelief. "Lee..."

"Hello, Song," he said slowly, unsure of himself.

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize. I'm sorry it took me so long to do it."

* * *

"You're the Firelord?" Song asked in bewilderment.

"Yes," Zuko responded. "I know it's a lot to take in, but I felt that a long-overdue apology was not enough."

It was indeed a lot of information for her to swallow. Song and Zuko had sat there for who knew how long as he revealed nearly everything to her. He told Song why he and his uncle were wandering around the Earth Kingdom a year ago. He told her about the day he received his own scar just like how she first told him about her own. Zuko wanted to be sincere and believed Song had the right to know of his struggles in order to understand his past doings. The Firelord even revealed all the other times he resorted to crime in order to get by and survive on his own. After his past was taken care of and out in the open, Zuko explained why he was here now and what he had done over the past several weeks in the South Pole and throughout the Earth Kingdom. He took the time to pour out so much of himself to Song because he felt that the only way for her to truly understand why he did what he did was to know everything.

"I can't believe you know the Avatar. I can't believe any of it," she finally said after sitting silently for a few minutes. "It all makes sense, though. I understand why you were so secretive and reserved. You had a lot weighing you down back then—you still do."

"I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me," Zuko expressed his regret once more, his eyes downcast and full of shame.

"Of course I forgive you, Zuko!" Song exclaimed with a smile. "I forgave you as soon as I laid eyes on you again."

"Really?"

"Yes! The moment I saw you standing in front of me, I knew you probably mustered all the courage you were able to. Just being here and facing me again shows just how much you've changed and grown."

"Thank you, Song. You are too kind and one of the most genuine people I've had the fortune of meeting."

He could not believe how compassionate people were to him. Not only Song, but Lee and his family and the nuns at the Western Abbey and everyone else he met during his pursuit of forgiveness. There were indeed many warmhearted people in the world. His guilt ran deep, though; a part of Zuko felt as if he didn't deserve the world's mercy and pardon so soon.

Song smiled at him again. She didn't think it was that big of a big deal. Ever since she could remember, her parents always stressed the importance of doing the right thing and that helping anyone in need was everyone's duty. Her late father always took the time to tell her that. According to him, humankind would not get very far if absolutely no one helped each other and lived only for themselves.

"I still feel like I owe you so much. Please, take this as a token of my gratitude and appreciation," Zuko said as he finally presented her the package that he held onto the entire time.

"What is this? Zuko, I don't need anything. I can't accept this. A gift from the Firelord is much too great for a person like me."

"Song, I want to give this to you. I _need _to give this to you because you deserve it and more," he implored.

With a pleading look in his eyes, the he handed the parcel to her. Song unwrapped it, exposing a small lacquered chest with gold edges and a dark red finish. The emblem of the Fire Nation was artfully engraved right in the center and it gleamed proudly under the moonlight.

"Please, open it," Zuko urged her.

She did as she was requested and nearly dropped the chest in astonishment. Song's hand covered her mouth as her eyes went wide with shock. Inside the little chest was enough gold pieces to purchase an apartment!

"This is the least I could do for stealing your ostrich horse. You and your mother are both such thoughtful people and I know you'll make good use of this," he declared with a smile. "I have something else for you."

The Firelord reached into the pocket of his tunic to reveal a gold necklace attached to a circular pendant.

He clasped it around the girl's neck. "It's a sunstone. They were prized by the ancient Sun Warriors and are highly sought after in the Fire Nation. Since you're so selfless and give so much to others, I brought you this as a reminder to treat yourself to something nice every once in a while because you deserve it."

Song's eyes filled with tears. "Zuko..."

"You've touched me with your kindness," he continued. "My guilt over what happened last year was so strong because your compassion and story resonated deeply within me. Your story, seeing your scars, was the first time I directly faced the brutality and savagery of the war. It was the first time I was shocked and left speechless over my country's actions. Your compassion was something I was not used to. I had no idea how to react to it. I know I can never erase the horrors of your childhood caused by my country and my forefathers, but I hope that this will make your life a little more comfortable. Under my leadership, the Fire Nation continues to recover from the war. Its citizens are learning the error of their ways and the truth on the events of the past. I promise that no one else will have to suffer like you and so many others have. I swear it."

Song set aside the chest filled with gold and hugged the young man next to her, a gesture he gladly returned.

"Thank you, Zuko. Thank you..."

* * *

Zuko inhaled deeply and felt the fire within his core burn brightly as the sun rose over the horizon. After spending weeks traveling the world to help the people and places he and his country had pillaged and ruined, the Firelord was soon on his way to find closure before returning home to the Fire Nation. He entered the great City of Walls and was escorted to its Upper Ring. Song's home was his intended final destination. However, Zuko spontaneously decided to visit the man who helped shape him more than anyone else in the world.

He smiled brightly as he looked up at the Jasmine Dragon. It felt like the last time he was there enjoying tea with all of his friends was ages ago. Zuko visited his uncle from time to time to seek advice on Fire Nation affairs, but this particular visit was much more important than politics. The Firelord dismounted Kaze before entering the finest tea shop in the Earth Kingdom.

"Zuko!" Iroh called to his nephew happily.

Zuko greeted him with a hug. "Hello, Uncle."

"What are you doing here?" asked Iroh. "The shop is not even open yet!"

"I came here to see you."

The old man laughed. "We saw each other not too long ago, Zuko."

"...and to thank you."

Iroh was a bit puzzled by his nephew's response, but grinned in return.

"As you already know, I've been traveling throughout the Earth Kingdom after my visit to the Southern Water Tribe to confront my past. I met so many people we came across together a year ago and thanked them for helping me become the person I am now. After I met with Song I wanted to come here to show you my gratitude as well, Uncle. You are the most influential figure in my life; you were the one who set me on the right path and always stood by me. Without you, I would have been lost and I probably still would be. Thank you for everything, Uncle. I will always be grateful."

Swelling with pride, Iroh wiped away the few tears forming in his eyes. The young man before him was different in so many ways from only a short year ago. He could not help but be touched by his nephew's humility.

Iroh hugged him tightly. "You're welcome, Zuko. I've told you this before, but I am very proud of you for choosing your own destiny and changing your previous ways. For so long you were chasing after your honor and it must be so rewarding to finally have it."

"Uncle," the Firelord murmured quietly.

"Yes, Zuko?"

"I'd like some of your tea now, if that's alright with you," he said sheepishly.

Iroh let out a hearty laugh and led Zuko to a table where the two of them could enjoy a cup of his freshly brewed chrysanthemum tea. He continued to marvel at his nephew and could not be more satisfied with life. Peace, love, and tea—it couldn't get any better than that.

"So, Firelord Zuko," announced Iroh as he poured two cups of tea. "Now that your journey of repentance and rediscovery has come to an end, what will you do now? Attempt to generate lightning again?"

Zuko merely chuckled at his uncle's suggestion.

"I wasn't joking, Zuko!" Iroh laughed. "Now that you've finally overcome all of your emotional turmoil, I believe you'll be able to successfully execute it."

Zuko stared at his cup and contemplated hard on what to say next. He was glad and flattered that his uncle felt that he was ready to attempt lightning generation once more. He wanted to go home, but knew that there was still some unfulfilled business left in his life. The young king smiled to himself as the thought of returning to the Fire Nation flooded him and smiled even brighter when another idea crept into his mind.

"I would like to find my mother."

Iroh simply nodded to show his approval. The retired general and the Firelord raised their porcelain cups to toast the other before drinking its hot contents. They both reflected upon their lives: roughly a year ago, the two of them were on a seemingly impossible mission and now they were able to enjoy all of life's little pleasures. Zuko would return to the Fire Nation before searching for Ursa while Iroh would remain in Ba Sing Se to serve his wonderful tea and play Pai Sho to his heart's content. Zuko knew the search for his mother would be difficult and full of toil, but he wouldn't have it any other way. Making mistakes, going through trial after trial, struggling every step of the way—that's made him who he is now.

**

* * *

Note: **This is my first Avatar fic! :3 I hope you all enjoyed it and feedback is always appreciated! :D


	2. Sokka: Consonance

**What Will Survive of Us**

_Chapter 2: Consonance_

"Sokka, hurry up!" yelled Katara.

"Huh?"

"Earth to Sokka!" Toph chimed in.

Sokka was so distracted, he failed to notice that Appa had landed already. He blinked several times and sheepishly looked over at his friends as they waited for him to get off the sky bison's saddle. He figured that he must have been sitting there aimlessly for a while since he spotted Aang playing with a bored Momo, Zuko relaxing on the ice, his sister glaring angrily at him, and Toph shaking her head in amusement.

"Right. Sorry, guys," Sokka murmured as he jumped down onto the thick sheet of ice.

"What's with you?" asked Katara, clearly annoyed. "You barely said a word the entire ride and it took you a good minute to even realize we were here."

He shrugged and rubbed his arm. "I don't know. I guess I'm just really tired."

"Since we're all down now, let's head on over to the palace!" Aang exclaimed, his attempt at lightening the mood.

Whenever the situation called for it, Sokka was usually the one who helped Toph by carrying her around. He was obviously preoccupied with his own thoughts, so Zuko took the initiative to help the girl off of Appa's large tail where her bare feet had been safe from the frigid air and icy floor. She shuddered when her feet no longer felt the flying bison's fur.

Zuko looked down at the girl he held and asked, "Why didn't you bring any shoes?"

"I _never_ wear shoes," Toph replied with a smirk. "You can just help me look for a snazzy new pair of boots in the city."

The group bristly walked toward Chief Arnook's palace and greeted various people along the way. Everyone was bustling about with excitement for tonight would mark the first New Moon Celebration since the start of the War and the first time all three Water Tribes would be together. This is also the second visit to the Northern Water Tribe for Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Zuko and the first for the young Earthbender. They were all eager for the festivities to begin and chatted merrily amongst themselves as they moved through the city of ice. To their amusement and surprise, they spotted Huu, Tho, Due, and other members of the Foggy Swamp Tribe dressed in traditional Northern attire and socializing with their polar brethren. Sokka, on the other hand, uncharacteristically remained quiet and distant from his friends.

It has been over a year since Princess Yue sacrificed her life for the good of the world and became the new Moon Spirit, but Sokka still has not been able to forgive himself for what happened that fateful night. When the group was told of the Celebration weeks ago by his father Hakoda, he was excited and scared all at once—excited because this would be the first New Moon Celebration in decades and scared because of all the memories that would return to him. The young warrior felt horrible for thinking this, but he was glad that Suki was unable to accompany the group to the North Pole. No matter how much Sokka loved her, he could not deny his lingering feelings for Yue. After all, the princess was his first love and would always hold a special place in his heart. Being constantly reminded of her presence every single night did not help the Tribesman's situation either.

"Dad!" Katara cried as she ran over to her father to give him a warm hug. The War was over, but all his absent years in the Southern Water Tribe made the girl cherish each and every moment she had with him.

"You're all finally here!" Chief Hakoda said with a large smile. "Took a bit longer than I thought. Not trying to get out of work, are you?"

The entire group laughed before Aang replied energetically, "Nope, not at all! What can we do to help?"

Hakoda grinned as he looked towards the Avatar and the Firelord. "We _could_ use a bonfire..."

Zuko and Aang glanced over to the other and smirked. "Just tell us where to go and we'll create the biggest bonfire in the entire northern hemisphere!" declared Zuko.

"I will show you the way," a new voice spoke from afar. Everyone turned to find Chief Arnook approaching them. "Welcome, all, to the Northern Water Tribe. It is an honor to have you all here to celebrate the arrival of the New Moon and the end of the War with all three Water Tribes."

"Wouldn't want to be anywhere else!" announced Katara as everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Now, right this way," Chief Arnook chuckled at the group's enthusiasm. "There is still much to be done before nightfall."

**

* * *

**

As Aang and Zuko lit several torches and helped create three enormous bonfires, Katara used her Waterbending to manipulate the ice into tables and chairs for all the attendees while Toph went off somewhere with Hakoda to get herself a pair of boots. Sokka set up various booths with other members of the different Tribes, but could not shake the thought of Yue out of his mind. He would find himself gazing absentmindedly at the dark, barely visible, moon in between the heavy lifting and felt guilty each and every time he did so.

_Get a grip, Sokka,_ he told himself. _You're here with your family, friends, and fellow Tribesmen to have a good time. Stop doing this to yourself._

He tried. He tried desperately to not look up into the night sky again. He hated himself for being so weak, but he knew he could never stop. He just couldn't help himself.

_This isn't fair to you...or to Suki._

The beautiful warrior from Kyoshi Island has been with him through thick and thin. They both did their part to end the War and fought side-by-side numerous times. The young couple loved each other dearly. Suki gave her whole heart to him and it made him sick knowing he hasn't been completely truthful to her; he still thought of Yue. Sokka thinks of the princess every night and still blames himself for her death. Irrational as it may be, the young Southern Tribesman still had the notion in his head that he could have saved her that night. Chief Arnook assigned him to protect his only daughter and he failed. He failed Yue, her father, and himself. Sokka missed the Moon Spirit dearly and still loved her.

"How is everything, Sokka?"

The young man quickly looked up to find his sister standing before him.

"Good," he said flatly.

Katara took a seat next to him before apologizing, "I'm sorry I was so annoyed with you earlier. I guess I was just excited for tonight. You know how impatient I can be."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it, Katara."

The Waterbender had no idea what to say next and abruptly decided to ask, "What's wrong?"

He remained silent and stared ahead aimlessly.

"It's Yue, isn't it?"

The warrior merely let out a small sigh. At that moment, he realized that although Yue has been occupying his thoughts the entire day he did not actually hear her name aloud until this moment.

"Alright, don't say anything. You don't have to. All I ask is for you to listen to me, alright?"

In response, her brother glanced over sullenly.

"Sokka, we all loved Yue. It was hard for all of us to see her leave."

He looked away once more and stared at the ground while his sister continued to speak softly to him. "I can't imagine how you must have felt seeing her fade away like that, but it's been a year. A _year_, Sokka, and you have Suki now. By thinking of Yue you're not being fair to Suki, the girl you have with you and the one who has always stood beside you. Suki loves you, Sokka, and I know you love her too. She deserves your whole heart, not just a piece you can spare for her. You can always love Yue, but only in the way the rest of us do: as a friend, a sister, a guardian."

Hot tears slowly dropped onto the ice. The swordsman never cries too often so, whenever he did, it was always a surprise to Katara. She meant to have had this talk with her brother for some time now, but never knew when the best moment for it was. She knew he was thinking of Yue since the day they found out about the Celebration; since then, Sokka has been listless and inattentive. As his sister, Katara knew differently—she knew Yue was the first thing that entered his mind and it broke her heart to know from the look on his face that the Moon Spirit still has not left his thoughts. She couldn't bear to see him so down and forlorn, but knew what she told him was the right thing for him. No matter how much it hurt him, the Waterbender had to say it eventually.

The girl said all she needed to, so she decided to leave her brother alone. "It wasn't your fault, Sokka."

**

* * *

**

It was right here on this very spot so many moons ago, right here on this patch of grass Sokka sat on, where his first love perished in his arms. It amazed him how he remembered everything about that night in accurate clarity:

Like the clothes he was wearing.

_The clothes she __was wearing._

Or the horror in everyone's eyes when Zhao killed Tui, the original Moon Spirit.

_The anguish on her __face, the sorrow that curled off of her __like smoke._

It amazed him how warm the Spirit Oasis was despite the tragic events that took place only a short year ago.

He felt selfish, but everyday he wished that Yue had not sacrificed herself. He knew she did it because only she could save the Moon Spirit, he knew she did it for the greater good, he knew it was the right thing to do, but it hurt so much when she left. It _still_ hurt. Sokka had no idea why he even walked away from the festivities, where he could have possibly forgotten about Yue for a fleeting moment, for the site of her death.

_Yue._

She was the bravest person he had ever known. He felt silly for thinking such a thought when he personally knew Aang, the current Avatar who endured so much indignity and shame and suffered the greatest loss in the world due to the War; Zuko, the Firelord that was scarred by his own father, abused his whole life, and felt so much remorse for all the pain he and his forefathers caused to the rest of the world; and Toph, the greatest Earthbender in the world who has never been fully appreciated by her parents and was constantly looked down upon wherever she went because of her blindness. Aang is the last Air Nomad and has the weight of the world on his shoulders, Zuko is the ruler of a nation slowly rebuilding its honor, Toph is the discoverer of Metalbending who doesn't even know how her own face looks like. Everyone he knows has gone through so many trials and tribulations throughout their lives, but the difference is that they are all alive and well during a new era of peace while Yue was nowhere to be found. Yue could never experience this new life with the rest of her friends. For that and for her sacrifice—at least to Sokka—she is the embodiment of courage.

Sokka felt tears well up in his eyes again. He hated feeling so vulnerable, but he couldn't help himself whenever Yue occupied his thoughts.

_Yue..._

The Southern Tribesman buried his face in his hand and sobbed quietly. None of this was fair. He wasn't being fair to Suki, the girl he loves. He wasn't being fair to his friends and family by behaving this way. He continues to torture himself over his loss and that was certainly not fair to him. Sokka knew he deserved happiness with Suki, but he just wouldn't allow it because, at the same time, he felt that he didn't deserve an ounce of joy. He was punishing himself and was intent on keeping it that way.

Suddenly, a warm light appeared from behind the clouds and shined down onto the pool.

"It can't be..."

Above the water was a vision of Yue.

"No, this is just a trick. Just like that day in the Swamp."

The illusion murmured sweetly, "Sokka..."

"No!" the warrior yelled, grabbing his head and turning away in fear. "Don't do this to yourself, Sokka!"

"Sokka," Yue said once more. "This is no hallucination. Please, look at me."

He slowly lowered his arms and looked up at the Moon Spirit. "H-how can this be?"

She let out a small laugh. "Tonight marks the first new moon of the year, one of several nights when my presence is at its strongest. The others are during the full moons and the winter solstice. I'm sure you've noticed."

Sokka gulped before replying, "Of course I have, Yue. Those are the nights I dream of you. They're always so vivid, as if you're right there with me." He felt his eyes water once more. The medley of the different emotions hitting him all at once was completely overwhelming.

"That's because I am," Yue declared, smiling warmly. "Before I disappeared, I even told you that I would always be with you. I come to you whenever I am able to through your dreams, but you've been so weary and disillusioned lately. I had to visit you tonight to help put your mind at ease."

The Tribesman slowly walked over to the pool to stand closer to the first girl he ever loved. Unashamed and unable to hold back any longer, he let his tears flow freely. Sokka was so unbelievably happy to be able to talk to Yue again, to see her, to hear her sweet voice.

"Please, I beg you to forgive yourself," implored the Moon Spirit. "What happened that night on this very spot so many moons ago was not your fault. I was destined to become the Moon Spirit the day I was saved by Tui as an infant. It was also my duty as the Princess of the Northern Water Tribe to do whatever I could to protect my people. Forgive yourself, Sokka. You have Suki now and she loves you dearly. She has been with you through Fire Nation raids, the day of Sozin's Comet, and she is still with you. Suki can give you what I cannot. Please, Sokka. I love you, but I want you to be happy. As Katara said earlier, give her your whole heart. My own warms whenever I see you with her. Around Suki, you're immediately filled with comfort and overcome with bliss. Around me you only feel despair. Even the slightest thought of me brings you nothing but pain."

"But I miss you so much..."

"I miss you, too... I love you dearly and that is why I can no longer see you in such agony. I appeared to you tonight to tell you to let go of me, Sokka. I will always be with you, but you're in love with Suki, not me. Give her your heart and you will feel my smile upon you, always."

Sokka blinked, allowing more tears to cascade down his face. "I know Katara was right then and I know you're right now," the Tribesman said quietly, acknowledging everything she just told him.

"Goodbye, Sokka. My 'lunar goodness' will always be with you," giggled Yue.

He sheepishly looked away, slightly embarrassed. "You heard me say that?"

"Of course," she laughed.

"Goodbye, Yue," Sokka whispered sadly.

He promised her that he'd forgive himself and that he'd give Suki his whole heart, but he just couldn't help himself; saying goodbye to his first love with mere words was not enough. Sokka walked towards the benevolent spirit as she lowered her form into his arms. They shared one final kiss in the Spirit Oasis under the brilliant stars before she vanished, tears clearly visible in her eyes as well as his own.

"Goodbye, Yue, and thank you."

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want us to stay?" asked Katara.

"Nah, you guys go on ahead. I'll Unagi it over to the mainland or something," Sokka answered with a grin.

He waved farewell to his friends as they took off on the great sky bison before turning around to walk up the road to the main village on Kyoshi Island. After his fateful encounter with Yue two weeks ago, Sokka couldn't help but feel completely renewed and full of life once more. With Yue, he has finally come full circle and got the closure he desired and desperately needed. After the end of the New Moon Celebration, the warrior knew he had to visit Kyoshi Island before returning home.

The swings and slashes of the warriors' metal fans emanated loudly. He poked his head inside the structure where Suki and the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors spent most of their time training tirelessly to hone their skills and prowess in battle. The young man couldn't help but smile at his own foolishness the first time he visited the island.

"Look, Suki!" gasped a grinning Ty Lee.

The leader looked over at the entrance. "Sokka!"

"Suki." He let out a huge smile as she quickly made her way over to him.

They hugged before Suki allowed the other Kyoshi Warriors the rest of the day off. Her fellow warriors giggled amongst themselves as they left the young couple alone.

"Tell me all about the Celebration!" Suki said cheerfully. "I wish I could have gone, but we had our first annual retreat to Ba Sing Se. I should have changed the date so that it didn't conflict with the Celebration."

"It's fine, Suki. We can all go together next year," he told her warmly. "And it was great. Really eye-opening."

The two teenagers stepped outside to walk in the nearby garden. They found a good resting spot near a small flowerbed.

"So, what kind of things did you do up in the North Pole?"

Sokka decided to be truthful. "I met Yue again."

Caught off guard, she was unsure of what to say. "Oh..."

"I'm sorry, Suki," he apologized. "I haven't been completely honest with you up until now but a part of me was still in love with her; a part of me still felt guilty over her death."

Crestfallen, Suki glanced toward the flowers, unable to bring herself to look at the one she loved.

"That's why she came to me. She told me to let her go completely so that I could give myself to you. After so many months of blaming myself over what happened the last time I was in the Northern Water Tribe, I feel at peace. I finally feel peace. I'm ready to give you my whole heart and I'm sorry it took me so long to do it."

The Kyoshi Warrior immediately burst into tears. "You won't believe how long I've waited for you to tell me this!"

"Huh?"

"I knew you still loved her. It was so obvious. I never felt good enough, I always compared myself to her. I was so jealous, so envious, but I loved you too much to just let you go. I decided a long time ago that I'd wait for you to become mine and mine only."

"You can thank the Moon Spirit for that," Sokka murmured softly. "I'm so sorry you felt that way for so long. I had no idea. The whole time, I was focused on my own feelings and thoughts and didn't even consider how you must have felt. I was so selfish. Suki, I'm sorry."

Without a second thought, Suki wrapped her arms around the boy she loves and gave him a kiss. "You oaf, you don't have to apologize. Just tell me you love me."

"I love you."

She smiled the brightest smile Sokka has ever seen. Tears continued to run down her face and he instinctively wiped them away.

The Tribesman repeated, "I love you, Suki."

"I love you too, Sokka," she told him before they kissed once more.

**

* * *

**

**Note: **To anyone who doesn't know: the New Moon Celebration is an actual celebration in the Avatar universe. It was mentioned in _Escape from the Spirit World_, a canon online game/comic, during Avatar Kuruk's part.

Holy crap, this update has long been overdue. I'm sorry to all readers, reviewers, and all those that favorite-d this story and/or put it in their alerts. I apologize. College has been difficult and I couldn't find much time for writing (if I did have the time I just couldn't think of anything :X writers' block FTL). It's finally summer and I'm back home now, yay! I've actually been home for about a month now...so I could have updated earlier. Sorry about that, but I've just been too busy babysitting my niece, hanging out with friends, and playing video games. Haha XD; I'll try to update more periodically from now on (but I won't promise anything x-x).

I hope y'all liked this chapter and had enough Sokka/Yue and Sokka/Suki to appease all you shippers out there, lulz. :P Keep an eye out for chapter three. Reviews and feedback's always appreciated, thanks! ;3 Oh, and if you find a typo or any sort of error, it was an accident. No matter how many times I edit and re-edit, there's always at least two that I miss! It's frustrating. T-T I'll be rechecking and rereading this often to edit any and all mistakes, haha.


	3. Lu Ten: Altruism

**What Will Survive of Us**

_Chapter 3: Altruism_

Prince Lu Ten stood alone at the very top of the grand staircase, taking deep breaths before proceeding below to where the guests waited. As he moved down the very first step, he was greeted by everyone in the ornately decorated banquet hall with their loud cheers and applause. The young man never understood why birthdays were held in such high esteem in the Fire Nation; he always felt that these celebrations were much too over the top for his taste. Despite walking down these steps every year to the same thunderous applause and deafening roars, he always found himself nervous and this year was no different. Nonetheless, Lu Ten was honored by the sheer number of people who wished to celebrate his 19th birthday with him.

To keep his mind off the possibility of tripping over his robes and tumbling down the staircase, his eyes scanned the entire banquet hall for familiar faces. The prince smiled brightly as his gaze fell upon the largest table in the room that was reserved only for his family. Lu Ten spotted his aunt Ursa, her children and his two young cousins Zuko and Azula, their grandfather Firelord Azulon, and his father Iroh beaming proudly back at him. The nineteen-year-old grinned in reply.

From the back of the room, the Fire Sages began marching down the long hallway towards the grand staircase to where their prince stood. This was Lu Ten's cue to stay still at the very base of the steps to await their words and blessings. Yesterday during the ceremony rehearsal, Lu Ten found it odd to have the Fire Sages in attendance since he has never seen them at his—or even his cousins'—previous birthday parties. His father later explained to him that while other nineteen-year-olds throw feasts and banquets to mark the beginning of their adulthood, members of the royal family are blessed by the Fire Sages in a coming-of-age ceremony.

The entire hall fell silent as Great Sage Wei raised his hand. He cleared his throat before announcing, "Behold Prince Lu Ten, son of Crown Prince Iroh and Princess Zhen Mi (now passed), grandson and loyal retainer of Firelord Azulon! Nineteen years ago this day, the entire country erupted in elation and cheer when news of his arrival into the world became public. As the only son and child of Crown Prince Iroh, all citizens of the Fire Nation knew that he was destined for the throne and for greatness. Prince Lu Ten has long been under the watchful eye of the entire country up until now; this celebration, this ceremony, marks the end of his boyhood and the start of his new life as a man."

The crowd broke out in applause once more as the Great Sage stepped away from the rest of the Fire Sages to stand directly behind Lu Ten. Due to the fervor of the crowd and his own nervousness, the prince forgot what had been rehearsed the previous day. Remaining calm, Lu Ten inconspicuously looked towards his father who motioned for him to get down. He smiled to himself as everything came back to him: it was time for Great Sage Wei to commence with the blessing.

Lu Ten lowered his body, his left knee and hand planted firmly on the ground while his right knee supported his right arm. He lowered his head, bowing toward his family, as the Great Sage began Firebending. The rest of the Fire Sages lined themselves up along the sides of the hallway before Firebending as well, creating large rings of fire reminiscent of the rituals of the ancient Sun Warriors. Great Sage Wei compressed his fiery circle into a smaller one above the prince's head, symbolizing Lu Ten's authority as a member of the Fire Nation's royal family.

Meanwhile, one of the Sages then presented their leader with a single, preserved fire lily entwined with a rare sun blossom. The two flowers were held in high esteem in the Fire Nation for their famed beauty and elusiveness—fire lilies bloomed for a few weeks during the summer while sun blossoms were found only near the outskirts of the ruins of the Sun Warrior civilization. Together they symbolized the awe-inspiring power of Firebending and the fleetingness of life itself. The Great Sage then placed the flowers in the crown of fire above Lu Ten's head. As soon as they went up in flames, he manipulated the crown into a small, fiery vortex that consumed what was left of the blossoms. With a wave of his arm, the little vortex spread outward as a large ring before dissipating into dancing embers. The ashes of the fire lily and sun blossom rained down upon the prince's head in a spectacular sight.

Crown Prince Iroh looked up at his son in awe. He could not believe how quickly his son has matured into the man standing before him tonight. Now that Lu Ten has reached adulthood, Iroh was excited to finally be able to share the glory of battle with his beloved son. The timing could not have been better; the next campaign he would be leading was to take place in only two days. The fact that Lu Ten would be there by his side as he claimed various Earth Kingdom strongholds and—ultimately—Ba Sing Se in the name of the Fire Nation brought warmth to his heart.

Great Sage Wei lined up with the rest of the Fire Sages as they themselves bowed down to the ruler of their nation. Firelord Azulon got out of his seat and stood before his eldest grandchild, swelling with pride. As it was now his turn to speak, everyone in the banquet hall stood up from their seats in reverence of their king.

"Rise, Prince Lu Ten."

Lu Ten immediately got up to his feet, standing before his grandfather.

Firelord Azulon continued, "Prince Lu Ten, my dearest grandchild, I humbly welcome you to adulthood."

The prince bowed before replying, "Thank you, Grandfather. Your grace is immeasurable."

"Like the stars embedded in the night sky and the summer sun itself, I have been burning with anticipation for this day. Long have you been a loyal subject of mine and a loving grandson. Now that you are of age you may finally fight alongside your father and my son, Crown Prince Iroh, in battle. The Campaign for Ba Sing Se begins in two, short days and I know you will make me proud. Born not only as a prince but also a soldier, I know you will serve the Fire Nation well."

"I will do all that I can for you, my Firelord, and for our country," pledged Lu Ten as he lowered his head once more.

**

* * *

**

"I don't know what I'm going to do!" Zuko groaned loudly.

"What do you mean?"

"You're leaving tomorrow morning and that means I'll be surrounded by a bunch of stupid girls for who knows how long!" Zuko huffed in disgust.

Lu Ten let out a hearty laugh before taunting his cousin, "Don't pretend you hate the idea of being the only guy around here."

The eight-year-old nearly bellowed, "I hate girls! They're crazy!"

"That they are," Lu Ten agreed in amusement as he tossed bread crumbs toward the turtleducks waddling around in the pond.

Zuko took a seat next to his only cousin and asked with genuine concern, "Are you scared?"

_Yes._

"Not at all," lied Lu Ten. "I'll be serving under my father so I'm in very good hands."

The younger one smiled brightly. "You and Uncle Iroh will look out for each other, right?"

Lu Ten nodded reassuringly, returning his cousin's smile. "Right."

Leaning against the tree behind him, the elder one began to reflect on his life. Of course Lu Ten was excited to be able to go off to war and serve his country at the front line! However, he could not deny his fear of defeat, of disappointment, of death. In a single second, the prince could draw his last breath in the Earth Kingdom while fighting against a platoon of skilled Earthbenders. He could get injured and never recover from it. So many things could happen to him on the battlefield and he felt like a coward for thinking such thoughts. He was Prince Lu Ten, son of Crown Prince Iroh, grandson of Firelord Azulon! All his life he was told that he was nearly invincible and that he was a talented Firebender. If his grandfather or—even worse—his father knew of his fears, he would surely bring them great shame.

_No, I'm going to be perfectly fine, _thought Lu Ten. _I'll make Dad proud._

"Lu Ten!"

The elder prince nearly jumped at the interruption of his thoughts. "Yes, Zuko?"

"Let's practice our Firebending again!" suggested Zuko as he rose from his spot under the shade of the tree.

"Alright, but I won't go easy on you!"

Readying his stance, the boy guffawed, "That's how I get better!"

**

* * *

**

Although it was hours before sunrise, a small figure tiptoed throughout the sleeping palace. The little prince awoke just minutes before so that he could pay his cousin Lu Ten a visit before he left to fight in the Earth Kingdom. Zuko quietly walked about, filled with a feverish excitement for this early meeting was his cousin's idea. The other day, while they practiced their Firebending, Lu Ten requested to see his cousin right before he was to leave for the campaign.

_Lu Ten has a surprise for me! _Zuko eagerly thought. _I wonder what it is._

"Where are you going, Dumb-Dumb?" Azula asked curiously, appearing from behind a column.

Startled, Zuko jumped back. "Jeez, Azula! Don't scare people like that!" the elder sibling chastised quietly. "Lu Ten said he wanted to see me before he left."

"Hmm, funny," his sister murmured. "He told me the same thing last night after dinner."

_Azula? Why would Lu Ten ask to see _her_?_

Zuko always thought his cousin was too nice for his own good. He couldn't stand his own sister and did not understand how Lu Ten could tolerate being around her. No one saw her the way he did—everyone else considered Azula as a perfect little girl when Zuko knew first-hand that there was much more underneath. He was glad that at least their mother saw past his sister's guileful masquerade.

"Eh, let's hurry up. I don't want Lu Ten to be late and get in trouble because of us," Zuko sighed with a hint of exasperation as he began walking off toward his cousin's room. Azula then followed suit.

The two siblings walked down the long hallway, neither of them saying a word to the other. Although they were very close in age, they hardly ever got along. They easily stopped their fighting whenever they had to be civil, but there was always a heated competition and suspicion underneath it all. Not being able to relate to each other didn't help their relationship either. Zuko usually kept to himself and has to work especially hard during his Firebending lessons. On the other hand, Azula makes it a habit to find some way to annoy her brother and enjoys bossing her two friends, Mai and Ty Lee, around. Zuko tried his hardest to not pay attention to Azula's talents, but it was obvious that her Firebending was far superior to his own. It was as if she didn't have to work for her Bending at all, that everything just came naturally to her. His sister was capable of mastering new forms and techniques in just a few short days while it would take him weeks at a time, frustrating the prince a great deal.

The elder sibling let out a small sigh of relief as he and his sister finally reached their cousin's chamber. After just two knocks, the large double doors swung open to reveal an intimidating soldier. Zuko was used to seeing Lu Ten laugh and smile all the time, so he nearly jumped with fright when he saw his cousin completely dressed up in armor.

"Like my uniform?" laughed the eldest cousin as he removed his helmet.

"Y-yeah," Zuko said sheepishly in embarrassment. Azula merely smirked at her skittish brother.

Lu Ten led his cousins inside his private quarters, putting the doors' crossbar in place before showing them to their seats. Zuko and Azula eagerly awaited what was coming to them as the elder prince turned around and opened the chest that sat at the foot of his bed. He handed Zuko a large rectangular box while he gave Azula one that was less than half its size. The elder sibling grinned widely at his gift and at his sister's masked disappointment and jealousy.

"Go on, open them."

"A dao!" Zuko exclaimed as he marveled at the single-edged sword lying in the box.

"_Dual_ daos," Lu Ten corrected the boy with a smile.

Zuko gasped and his eyes widened as he pulled the seemingly single sword into two separate blades.

"Wow... Thanks, Lu Ten!" Zuko nearly shouted as he excitedly gave his cousin a hug.

The soldier laughed at the boy's enthusiasm. "You're welcome, Zuko. Remember to practice hard while I'm gone so we can spar as soon as I get back!"

Although Zuko didn't like to talk about it, Lu Ten knew that his cousin was constantly frustrated with himself over his Firebending abilities. While he knew Zuko would one day become a great master, his sister Azula vastly outclassed him in every way. Zuko hated how easily everything came to his sister while he had to work much harder for slightly average results. So, unknown to everyone else, Lu Ten began teaching his disheartened cousin how to properly wield and fight with swords. Lu Ten was delighted at Zuko's progress and natural ability which in turn raised the boy's self-esteem and confidence tenfold. He recently started instructing his young cousin with dual daos, but knew he would not be back home from the campaign for at least a year. To counter this, Lu Ten decided to give Zuko a pair of his own.

"Oh, Cousin, you shouldn't have," Azula muttered, not even trying to appear happy. "Black string and three pieces of copper."

As he reached out for the small box in the girl's hands, Lu Ten laughed at his younger cousin's obvious distaste and disappointment. Taking only one of the three diamond-shaped copper pieces, the prince closed the box shut and set it aside on his bed before turning to Azula.

"Do you know why I gave this to you?"

She shrugged in reply.

"Give me your hand," he requested as he held out his own.

Azula gave him a confused look, but did as her cousin wanted. Lu Ten placed the shard in her little palm.

"The intensity of a flame is reflected in its color. It can range from different shades of red, orange, and yellow," Lu Ten began to explain. "Do you know how the large bonfire is lit every year at the Festival of the Summer Solstice?"

The girl nodded, appearing to be slightly more interested.

"Have you noticed that there's some blue in the middle of the bonfire as all the Firebenders' flames come together to ignite it? The flame of a candle showcases this as well; its base is blue. This is all possible because a blue flame is much more intense than the other colors. Now, create a flame with the copper."

Azula did as she was told and was surprised to find a blue-green flame in her hand.

"There are special properties in these copper pieces that change the color of a flame. When I first saw this in action, it reminded me of how fire can naturally be blue. I also thought of you, Azula."

Puzzled, the princess asked, "Me? Why me, Lu Ten?"

"We are all aware of your talent; you're a gifted young Bender. When I first saw these in the marketplace, I immediately knew that it was possible for someone to train themselves to create pure blue flames. If anyone can create blue fire solely through their Bending, I believe it is you, Azula."

For once Azula showed a vulnerable side to herself and smiled a genuine smile. Whenever the girl smiled, it was always due to pride or in the presence of someone else's misfortune. Whenever she smiled, her eyes were full of mischief or underlying contempt. This time, however, her eyes were void of all the negativity and were filled with delight. This smile was like reliving a distant memory; Zuko and Lu Ten hasn't seen this smile since the princess was much younger.

The man beamed back at his cousin, chuckling as he took the black string and the rest of the copper out of the box. Lu Ten put the string through the little holes at the tip of the shards as if he were threading a needle. Without having to be asked, Azula handed the last piece over so that the prince could thread all the copper onto the string.

"You can wear it like this," said Lu Ten, tying the makeshift bracelet around the girl's right wrist. "This bracelet can serve as a reminder to you of what I believe you are capable of."

The usually calm and collected child stammered, "Th-thank you, Cousin." She smiled that same smile again and he swore he felt his heart melt at the sight.

Children gifted with the ability to Firebend usually began their training on their 5th birthday. Once Azula turned five, she caught up to her brother in a very short amount of time. It did not take long for her to be named a Firebending prodigy. That was when it became very obvious to Lu Ten that his uncle, Ozai, began to favor his daughter over Zuko. While the siblings both received private lessons from one of the best Firebending instructors in the nation, Ozai quickly took Azula under his wing so that she could train more and paid less attention to his son. This in turn caused Aunt Ursa to spend much of her time with Zuko and hardly any with Azula.

He missed it when both his cousins were younger and much more carefree. He missed the summers spent on Ember Island when their entire family got together as a real family. He missed the years before Uncle Ozai and Aunt Ursa each claimed a child.

This imbalance distressed Lu Ten a great deal because he knew it was wrong for a parent to favor one child over another. In order for a child to blossom into a responsible and well-rounded adult, they required discipline and love from both of their parents. The prince was afraid of how his cousins would turn out. He even predicted years ago that the two children would not get along and hated that he was right. He was also well aware of the fact that Azula developed a talent for manipulation and lying, but refused to leave her out of things. It would not have been fair to give Zuko a gift without giving anything to his sister as well. Time and time again Zuko has complained to him, asking why he was so nice to Azula. To the younger prince's frustration, Lu Ten would always tell him not to speak badly of his sister. Then again, he himself was an only child and would never understand the relationship between the two fully.

"You're welcome, Azula," Lu Ten responded warmly to the princess. "I'm glad you like your gift."

**

* * *

**

As the prince walked to the command ship docked in the Royal Harbor, doubt weighed him down heavily. He was told that it was completely normal to feel anxious, scared, and excited before leaving for a long campaign, but the idea of normality didn't ease his thoughts at all. He has his duties to uphold as a prince, but could not help but wonder if he was ever going to return home. The furthest Lu Ten has gone was to Ember Island so leaving for another country made him extremely nervous. With all of his fears and worries, the prince still did not think of himself as a man. In his own eyes, he was still a lighthearted teenager.

Perhaps that's what bothered him: he did not _feel _any older. No, Lu Ten did not feel like an adult at all. Everything felt so rushed and forced which is something he has never gotten used to, even as the eldest grandchild of Firelord Azulon. Ever since he could remember, he was forced to go to various functions and balls and banquets and feasts while normal kids played with their friends until sundown. He attended the Royal Fire Academy for Boys since he was four and spent his hours after school with various tutors and private instructors when most kids would go home to relax after a long day.

Everything that has happened to him, everything that was forced upon him was to prepare him for his future as Firelord. Experiencing warfare was just one of those things. While the Earth King sat on his throne and had his advisers make all of the decisions, the Firelord has always been trained in tactics and the art of war along with politics. An absolute monarch, the Firelord had to be well-versed in almost everything in order to lead the Fire Nation through any situation. His father was the top general in the country, his grandfather led many successful battles in the past, and his great-grandfather was the one who began the War. It's been like this for generations.

_Yeah, it's been like this for generations,_ Lu Ten repeated to himself. _So stop worrying! It's not like I'll be the weak link of the dynasty. It's not like I'm going to be alone in this.  
_

Stepping onto the dock, the prince looked up at the command ship to find his father smiling back at him.

_I'll make you proud, Dad._

**

* * *

**

**Note: **Review, please! :3

Oh, garsh, _another_ chapter that took a long time to upload! I apologize, I really do. Writers' block is no fun! D: It doesn't get much better when I'm not in a block because then I turn into a perfectionist so it takes weeks to write and edit and reedit chapters! Ugh. ._.

I had a really hard time with this one. Chapter 3 was originally supposed to be just a single vignette regarding Lu Ten and his thoughts and feelings on the War, but he was such a minor—but important!—character in the series that I wanted to give him a story! So I decided to give him a two-parter, the first part (this chapter) focusing on his relationships and amiable nature while the second dealt with the War. After I uploaded this, I decided that I would just leave this as a oneshot and use the two-parter idea for a whole new fic (keep an eye out for that!). I went through so many different chapter titles, too. Baw, it's not like any of you care, but I do because I am just _that_ anal. :(

For anyone who was wondering: a lot of elements in this chapter was made up. Sun blossoms were not in the series, Festival of the Summer Solstice is made up, the name of Iroh's wife was something I chose (I sort of want to write a story starring Iroh so I included his made-up wifey's name), five being the age Firebenders begin their training was thought up by me, and the coming-of-age thing is totally made up. I know, I know. The Avatar finds out about his/her status at sixteen and kids can marry at sixteen in the Northern Water Tribe. Instead, I chose nineteen as the age of adulthood in the Fire Nation. I don't know why. I guess I just wanted Lu Ten to be a lot older than Zuko and Azula based on my own experiences. I have a lot of cousins and most of them are older than me by an average of twelve years. I find myself able to talk to and confide in a cousin that's fourteen years older than me (she knows a lot more about me than my own sister) so I thought it'd be neat if Lu Ten was older than his cousins by a significant amount. Azula's gift from Lu Ten was inspired by a bracelet she wears during "The Beach" episode in Book 3 of the series. I like to think that Lu Ten influenced both of his cousins in some way so I made him the origin of Zuko's swordsmanship and Azula's blue fire. :D

Anywho, hope you liked it!


End file.
